


Scandal

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rivalry, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: Aberforth has a very different view of the world than his brother. He has to.





	Scandal

He knows about the rumours. Albus's little jokes. A great man has a reputation to maintain, and better an illiterate goat-fucker for a brother than one charged with committing blood sacrifice.

But a name already in the muck means nothing left to lose. That's what he tells himself when Severus Snape, not half as subtle as he thinks, tries to charm him into bed. Aberforth lets him. Holds him down and buggers him, proxy for all the spite and terrible love meant for another Dumbledore.

Someone's shame, someone's scandal, bedding a boy young enough to be your grandson. Not his.


End file.
